The story of Path of Darkness
The Story Elizabeth is a new girl at school. She wants to go play soccer, but can't join the team. They say that she can't enter the team, because she's a girl. There's only one girl who is in the team, the ace stricker. Eliza desides to start her own team, but it isn't that easy. The school isn't happy with it and neither is her father. Despite that, she's going trough with it. Her life already had problems, which she doesn't tell anyone about and tries to hide, but when it's beginning to get more, it all starts again. Her old live resurfaces again, and the past is starting to repeat itself. An old prophercy is bringing her in bigger trouble than she could ever imagne. Danger, betrayal and even death and pain are battlling against friendship, love and all good in life. Darkness and Light fight their battle. Without an end. History and future are playing a big role. And even the future relies on this. Teams: In this fanfic it starts with 2 soccer teams. First the team of the school. In this team there are more selfmade characters. The school team; The Fire rulers: GK 1. Jason FireBlaze, User:AidenFubuki. Fire DF 2. Kyle 3. Owen Blank 4. Conner MF 5. Endou Highbou. User:Kadoya Masamune. Wood. 6. Antonio Minter 7. Andy. User:Willymcphee123. 8. Tyler Brade FW 9. Austin Pervola. Captain. 10. (Ace) Zeneria Golliath, User:Inazuma11 fangirl123. Fire. 11. Akuji. User:Akuji-san Bench 12. Logan 13. David 14. Jonathan 15. Steven 20.. (reserve GK) Juan Antony The second team is the team of Eliza. The position hasn't much to do with the numbers. Legendary Stars: (Reserve) GK 1. DF 2. Bakkuru Kotoni User:Kotoni~x. Wind. 3. Eliza(beth) Verko. User:Elizabeth110. Head defense and Captain. Also a sweeper (/ libro) 4. Nano Ring. User:NanoForever. Earth MF 5. Sasuke Dark, User:Gavinmatsukaze01. Dark / Fire 6. Ichijin Breeze, User:InazumaElevenDutch. Wind 7. Matsuhiro Yamato User:Electrophoenix. Wood 8. Hikari Royaldi. User:Valencia112. Light / Dark (she joins later) FW 9. Cat. User:Inazuma girl. Wind (10. FW Zeneria Golliath. User:Inazuma11 fangirl123. Fire. Ace) 11. Otonashi Kyandi User:SkullCandy-hime. Darkness. Bench / In play (12.MF Endou Highbou. User:Kadoya Masamune. Wood. In play, switches with 6) 13. MF Angel(yna). User:Angelyna23. Dark. 14. Kazan Yuu User:DeepMist. Fire (20.GK Jason FireBlaze. Fire. Real Gk, in stead of 1) Friends in the fanfic outside the soccer teams In this Fanfic. Eliza has friends that aren't playing in soccer teams or not yet. Here's a list with the characters and that. (It isn't much). Hikari. User:Valencia112 in the start Hikari isn't in a soccer team. Alex Messier. User:NexusShiker Alex is a boy Eliza met while she was training, by accident. They became great friends. (Btw if you wanna join my fanfic. You could even join as just a friend that doens't play soccer (yet)) The story itself Prologue; The Curse of the Purple Stone Chapter 1. The Beginning of a New Soccer Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Requests to join Hey people. I like it if you wanna join. But I prefer if you send me a message on my talkpage with it. And I like to talk to you some times then, so i know you better for the fanfic. But I'll except your offer of joining. So I can make my fanfic bigger :D See ya and hope to talk to you guys. xx Eliza User:Elizabeth110 (Btw, please put your User name and maybe a link to it with the message then?) Ps. Please only with one character and one account. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic